Lloyd
Player: 'Lunajile '''Name: '''Lloyd Albertson (dog tags read "Lloyd M Albertsen") '''Nicknames: '''Too many to name, none of them particularlly flattering. '''Meaning: '"Grey haired son of Albert" '''Gender: '''Male '''Status: '''Active '''Sexuality: '''Whatever will have him '''Age: '''27 '''Nationality: Canadian born, Norwegian background Build: Short, and lithe Height: 5'5 Weight: 130lbs Team: Builder's League United Job Class: '''Engineer '''Parents: Rodger and Eva Albertsen, both alive and well Siblings: Only child Theme Song: Three Days Grace - Just Like You Personality When a new teammate first meets Lloyd he often comes off as being timid (less so with other Engineers) and anti-social. He does warm up to new members on BLU once he gets to know them, espcially if there's beer and food on hand, but he likes to keep to himself. Members of RED have one of two impressions, either that he's a little too friendly with the enemy for his own good, or that he's a mouthy little shit that they can't wait to shut up. In general he does try to be friendly, if a little unprofessional, and tries to act a lot bigger than what he actually is. He seems to have a soft spot for animals (Except cows. Stupid cows). At first it was assumed he just liked bugs since he collects them and keeps them around the shop, but he seems just as devoted to Tea, a white and orange kitten which was a gift from Hahana for Christmas. Physical Description Lloyd is very small and slight, his features made up of mostly sharp angles and hard edges. He used to be blond, but it's all faded to a stark white (including his eyebrows and eyelashes) which matches his complexion all too well. Under the uniform, his upper body is fairly well developed with lean muscle from all the sentries and dispensers he carries around, but of course, the most obvious feature is that both of his legs have been amputated mid-calf and he needs prosthetic limbs to get around. He's also got a gap in his front teeth, which he's terribly proud of because he can whistle louder than anyone he knows. In addition to that, he's got a number of moles peppered about his body, the most prominent one being the one just above his lip. History Lloyd had an uneventful childhood and went to train for RED with the promise of good pay and a chance to use his athetic skills for something other than track and field or other sports. He was a good scout, and had a lot of potential, but also had a lot of problems with his temper. Like most scouts, Lloyd wasn't the best team player, he was a show off and an egomaniac at the best of times. He frequently sabotaged and harassed other scouts, mouthed off to people twice his size, and was eventually accused of murdering one of the younger recruits. That was the last straw for one group of scouts and they ended up cornering Lloyd outside of the training facility and emptied multiple shotgun rounds into both of Lloyd's legs. He wasn't expected to survive, but he managed to recover. An engineer on RED (Henri) was one of the few guests Lloyd had while he was recovering and would take him to the engineering shop for a change of scenery and a chance to socialize. Jokingly, he'd offered Lloyd some dispenser pieces and showed him how to put them together, thinking he wouldn't understand, but as it turned out the ex-scout had amazing spacial memory. After a few years apprenticing under Henri, in between his rehab, Lloyd joined BLU, and was stationed at 2fort. Though uneasy getting onto the field, he seemed to do alright. Well enough that he didn't get fired anyways, and now he's been transferred to Dustbowl. Admittedly, after all these years, he really wants to go home and try to live a normal life again. Strengths *Works well in teams, follows orders well *Difficult for spies to accurately disguise as him *Incredibly accurate with a pistol *Especially skilled at defensive engineering *Tends to push himself past his limit to prove himself as capable as his teammates Weaknesses *Can't run very fast or jump very well *Terrible spy checker *Makes bad decisions when left to his own devices *Cowardly when things turn sour *Can't build teleporters to save his life. Literally. Relationships BLU Andy - One of his best friends, and his current roommate on Dustbowl. He really appreciates how hard Andy pushes him to take better care of himself, but he's still fun to hang around and get drunk with. If it weren't for Andy, Lloyd believes he'd be in a really bad place if the pyro wasn't around to snap him out of it. Christian - He has a really close relationship to Christian, they were on the same train headed for 2fort, and both have some sort of physical handicap to overcome. They both mutual respect each other, though sometimes Lloyd worries he's a bit of a pest. Tessa - Feels a little awkward around her after what happened at new years, but he values her friendship too much to completely hermit on her. David - He really likes David, but sometimes he gets frustrated not really knowing what he's thinking some of the times. Lloyd believes that the Heavy takes his job a little bit too seriously, and it has caused some friction between the two, but they still remain on good terms. Hahana - She's really friendly with him, which he assumes has more to do with his scars than his award winning personality. Still, he enjoys her company, and she gave him a kitten at the last Christmas party, whom he babies and keeps at his workshop. RED Harvey O`Hannigan - Lloyd's best friend on RED, much to the dislike of his teammates. Although initially Lloyd was only friendly so he could figure out Harvey's springs, they ended up having a ton in common and still remain friendly. A favourite pasttime seems to be performing dangerous experiments. Dr. Tailor - Any friend of Harvey's is a friend of Lloyd's. Tailor puts up with Lloyd's immaturity very well, though they've had a few close calls when BLU teammates have opened fire and the test of friendship or team loyalty comes up. Gallery Lloydprofile2.png|Lloyd's 20 tasks portrait Yourhatisstupid.png|It's cold in Norway PchatLloyd.jpg|Daydreaming Pchat 132522737445-73927.png|Lloyd bonds with Tea reglloyd.png|Regular Avatar uberlloyd.png|Who ubers an engineer? Lloyd_bw.png|black and white avatar Category:Blu Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Lloyd